


The One With All The Windows

by ScarletTyler



Series: What If [2]
Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkwardness, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletTyler/pseuds/ScarletTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee moves in to his new apartment with an incredible view.</p><p>Inspired by a scene from a Friends episode (S03E06 - The One With The Flashback)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With All The Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Binge-watching Friends for the umpteenth time when I got the idea for this fic. Enjoy!
> 
>   
>   
> For more amazing fanfic covers, check out [richleefanficcovers](http://richleefanficcovers.tumblr.com/) :)  
> 

The first time it happened, Lee had just moved in to his new apartment.

Setting down a box by the window, he began to unpack the potted plants that Sally had gifted him on his farewell party. This shouldn't even be a top priority, but his sister had given him strict instructions to arrange them first for good luck. He didn't necessarily believe in such things, but there's no harm in trying. After all, he needed all the luck he could get if he wanted to make it in this city. 

From the street below, the moving truck honked loudly to signal its departure, startling Lee into dropping the last plant. Cursing under his breath, he checked the pot for cracks, only to be distracted when the lights turned on in the apartment directly opposite his own.

Lee discovered that he could see right through his neighbor's window, which curiously lacked any curtain or blinds. A pair of arms appeared and attempted to open the said window, but it seemed to be stuck since no amount of lifting could budge it off. Everything else faded into background as Lee became utterly mesmerized by the way those arms were being flexed. Arms that were covered in sparse, dark hair and sexy as hell. The man bent forward to get leverage, allowing the street lights to illuminate his face.

_'Damn.'_

Lee swallowed as he continued to observe his neighbor, who had just successfully opened the window. The man turned and disappeared into the depths of the room, thereby granting a view of his ass in a pair of well-fitted jeans. This is ridiculous, Lee chastised himself. Five minutes into his new apartment, he already developed a crush on his neighbor. 

Attempting to distract himself, Lee failed completely when the man suddenly came back in his line of sight. Without further ado, his neighbor started unbuttoning his shirt, eyes cast down to focus on the task. Dropping the dress shirt on the floor, the man pulled his tank top over his head, revealing a toned body that is highlighted by an expanse of smooth chest and broad shoulders.

Lee knew that he should stop looking right now, but everything was happening so fast and he couldn't seem to pry his eyes away from this unexpected display. His jaw dropped when the man unbuckled his belt and unfastened the button of his pants. Lowering the zipper, his neighbor began to push down his jeans along with his black boxer briefs, and—

_'Fuck!'_

Gasping in shock, Lee ducked down quickly while gripping the potted plant between his hands. His nosiness had gone way too far. He had just watched his new neighbor undress through the window of his apartment. He had just watched a stranger undress without his knowledge.

_'When did I become such a pervert?!'_

With his cheeks burning red and stomach churning in guilt, Lee carefully placed the last pot on the window sill without standing up again. He then crawled away in shame, eager to get to his mountain of boxes and put the incident out of his mind.

 

* * *

 

The second time it happened, Lee was feeling stupid for pointedly avoiding his own window.

For days, he had purposely refrained from getting anywhere near that damn spot in case Gorgeous Naked Guy catches him this time. This has gotta stop, he decided in a sudden burst of moxie. He lived in a free country, this was his property, and he was allowed to look out his window if he damn well pleased.

His neighbor, as he had discovered, slept in the nude.

 

* * *

 

The third time it happened, it wasn't even Lee.

"Look! You can see right into the apartment across the street from here," Evie observed with a grin from ear to ear. Before Lee could respond, his best friend let out a shriek that quickly turned into hysterical laughter. "Oh my god, Lee! The guy who lives there just came out of the shower, naked! Got an eyeful, but I'm not complaining!"

In three long strides, Lee yanked Evie away from the window, willing himself not to blush from second-hand embarrassment. "Let's go now, shall we?" he urged, herding her out of the apartment. They had to meet their other friends soon anyway.

"Does he always do that?" Evie inquired further, rendering Lee's segue ineffective.

"I don't know," he lied uneasily, "I just moved in, remember? He's just probably having his curtains cleaned or something."

Unsatisfied with his vague answer, the woman tried to check again from the window, but Lee physically blocked her from doing so. "Evie! Stop spying on my neighbors! C'mon, Orlando's on his way."

 

* * *

 

The fourth time it happened, _awkward_ couldn't even begin to cover it.

By now, Lee knew that the man has a habit of undressing by the window before showering and then toweling his hair dry by the same spot, usually clad only in either a towel or his boxer briefs.

In his effort to become an upstanding citizen and an even better neighbor, Lee avoided his own window whenever he could. He went there only to water the plants, which he should have moved to a different spot at this point. He should, but he wouldn't. He liked to think of this as an act of defiance. Over what, he was not sure. 

At the moment, all lights were off at Gorgeous Naked Guy's apartment, so Lee figured that he was free to move around without the possibility of catching a live show from his window. Quite a good timing, he thought, for he felt like celebrating his recent successful audition.

After turning on the music, Lee picked up a spoon and the small tub of chocolate ice cream he got specially for this occasion. He began his solo dance party in the middle of the room while savoring the treat, blissfully ignoring his diet for once.

He was doing his version of a moonwalk across the room when he noticed that the lights had been turned on from across the street.

_'Shit.'_

Arms folded in front of his chest, Gorgeous Naked Guy was blatantly watching with unabashed interest. Not that his neighbor was bare-assed at the moment—Lee just didn't know what else to call him at this point.

The man's face broke into an amused grin upon being caught, seemingly unfazed by Lee's dance number. Like he was used to seeing someone make a fool of themselves in front of him. Uncrossing his arms, Gorgeous Naked Guy waved a hand at Lee while mouthing, "Go on."

Despite feeling his ears heat up in mortification, Lee found himself waving back like the _fucking_ queen. The man's amused grin widened into a full-blown smile that turned Lee's knees into jelly.

Before they could do anything else, Gorgeous Naked Guy was distracted away from the window—perhaps by a knock on his door. Without missing a beat, Lee took the chance to save himself from this disaster, nearly tripping over the rug as he sought refuge in his bedroom.

_'Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god.'_

 

* * *

 

The fifth time it happened, karma had finally caught up to Lee.

With no plan for the day, Lee indulged himself a lazy Sunday morning lie in. He followed this up with a long, hot bath, emerging only when he felt like having his lunch already. 

Since he is not expecting any guest today, Lee decided to satisfy his curiosity about walking around his apartment stark naked. After a quick check to make sure that Gorgeous Naked Guy was not in his own apartment, he let the towel fall to the floor without so much as a blink. He stood still for a whole minute, acquainting himself with the sensation of being so loose and free. He then walked to the kitchen to prepare his lunch, feeling overly aware of his surroundings.

While heating a leftover lasagna in the microwave, Lee suddenly remembered that he hadn't watered the plants since yesterday. So, he filled a mug with water, grabbed a packet of the fertilizer that came along with the gift, and made his way to the window. He carefully distributed the water among the pots before trying to tear open the sachet. This turned out to be a clumsy work, given that his fingers were wet and slippery.

After one unsuccessful tug, Lee accidentally dropped the fertilizer, so he bent down to pick it off the floor. When he straightened up, he felt goosebumps run up his body, triggering him to look up from what he was trying to do.

His eyes widened in shock upon meeting the equally shocked gaze of Gorgeous Naked Guy, who was standing fully clothed by his own window, mouth gaping open while holding a phone to his ear.

"Ping!"

Blushing all over, Lee bolted away from his window, wishing in vain that the microwave has pinged much, much earlier.

 

* * *

  

When Lee returned home from rehearsals the next night, he discovered that his neighbor's window was now covered by heavy, blue curtains. That should have happened ages ago, he thought while reddening again from the memory of yesterday's unfortunate events.

After getting ready for bed, Lee noticed a series of blinking lights flashing from across the street. He followed this to his own window, squinting when the light hit his eyes. The blue curtains were yanked away, and Gorgeous Naked Guy appeared—in his bathrobe this time. The man held up a piece of paper against his own window and in bold letters, it said,  **SORRY**. 

Lee just stared at him, unsure of what to do. The man dropped the sheet and lifted another one for him to read. **ACCIDENT**.

Then, a third one. **NEVER AGAIN**.

And lastly, **FORGIVE ME**. 

Signalling the man to wait for a moment, Lee scrambled around his apartment and returned with a marker and a long sheet of paper towels. He hastily scribbled a response, hoping that it is readable enough from across the street. 

 **SAW YOU NAKED ONCE. WE'RE EVEN**.

With thirty feet of space, glass and street noises between them, Lee tried to imagine how Gorgeous Naked Guy's surprised laugh must have sounded like.

 

* * *

  

A few weeks after the incident, Lee sat on a chair he had pulled beside the window, sipping a glass of wine. Gorgeous Naked Guy—Lee really needed to know his name—walked into his view and did a slow spin with arms slightly spread out to his side.

The man was wearing a pair of dark pants and a brown shirt that made him look drab and pale. It's not a good color on him, Lee observed. He shook his head in disapproval, prompting Gorgeous Naked Guy to disappear into his closet again. 

Earlier, when Lee got home, he had found a note posted on his neighbor's window. In big, red letters, it said, **HELP ME CHOOSE**. He had agreed to the request immediately, seeing nothing wrong with helping out his neighbor for a change.

Gorgeous Naked Guy reappeared, this time in an olive green shirt.

Better, Lee thought. He shrugged noncommittally nonetheless for he was still not completely satisfied with the shirt.

Gorgeous Naked Guy managed to try on several more shirts of various colors and a dark gray suit that looked so perfect on him before the private fashion show was interrupted.

A curly-haired man—scruffy, but still quite pretty—entered his neighbor's bedroom. Lee froze, glass halfway to his lips, as he watched the pair interact with narrowed eyes. Gorgeous Naked Guy did another spin that was met with a raucous laughter from the newcomer, judging from the way he had thrown back his head in delight. His neighbor shook his head fondly before throwing an arm over the other man's shoulders.

Lee felt terribly out of place, even though technically, it was the stranger who had barged in to their. . . whatever it was they had been doing earlier.

Straining over the top of the other man's head, Gorgeous Naked Guy looked back at him and smiled apologetically. Lee forced a smile back as he nodded his head in understanding.

Draining his glass in one big gulp, Lee drew the curtains shut and went to bed.

 

* * *

  

Several nights later, Lee was getting ready for a date with one of his co-stars. It had been quite a while since he last went out with someone who is not an old friend or a blood relative. His cellphone buzzed while he was doing some last-minute checks in the mirror.

**Almost there.**

_I'm at 405_ , Lee texted back.

Suddenly feeling goosebumps again, Lee turned to his window and caught his neighbor staring at him. He smiled—a real one this time—before spinning slowly on his spot by the window.

Gorgeous Naked Guy furrowed his eyebrows in question.

"Date," Lee mouthed in response. He then gestured an arm down his chosen attire. "What do you think?"

Giving him a once-over, Gorgeous Naked Guy approved his outfit with a thumbs up. 

The doorbell rang just then, so Lee waved a hand in goodbye to his neighbor before hurrying to answer the door. He greeted Luke with a bright smile, feeling excited over the chance to spend an evening outside his apartment after so many months of near-reclusion.

 

* * *

 

Valentine's Day rolled in, but Lee had no date. Things didn't work out with Luke, so it's only him, a bowl of popcorn and Netflix for the rest of the night. 

From across the street, Lee noticed that Gorgeous Naked Guy was getting dressed. The man slipped on the dark gray suit—the one that looked fantastic on him—over a black dress shirt. He was going out on a date, Lee assumed.

_'With that pretty boyfriend of his.'_

Gorgeous Naked Guy caught him looking and mouthed, "Not going out tonight?" The man then raised an eyebrow at Lee's casual appearance, as if asking why he was wearing paw-printed jammies on the most romantic night of the year.

Lee just shook his head before raising his bowl of popcorn with one hand. "No date," he mouthed, just to clarify that yes, he was still single despite his efforts to revive his love life. He sighed to mime his disappointment, but quickly showed his neighbor his iPad displaying the lineup of movies he planned to watch tonight. It’s a collection of campy B-rated films that have always made him laugh, all of which had been carefully picked to distract him tonight. Most of his close friends were either in a relationship or married, so there was no other company to be had.

Gorgeous Naked Guy set his lips in a sympathetic expression. "You okay?"

There was no way Lee would tell him otherwise, so he beamed a little too brightly and nodded his head.

After a moment, Gorgeous Naked Guy stretched his arms out and formed a circle with them, as if offering a hug. Lee echoed this gesture, wondering how the man's hug would actually feel like.

"Have a great night," Lee mouthed finally, and for once he was glad that they could not hear each other speak. He didn't want to be a downer tonight, which he would certainly be if the man could hear how he sounded just now.

 

* * *

 

A couple of weeks later, Lee found himself openly staring, mouth slightly gaping, at the sight of Gorgeous Naked Guy in a full tuxedo outfit. His neighbor struck the iconic James Bond pose for his benefit, which he rewarded with an appreciative smirk. 

"Best man," Gorgeous Naked Man mouthed while pointing a finger to himself. He is going to a wedding, Lee realized. His neighbor turned away to check himself in the mirror again, but Lee had something more to say.

He tapped on his window, trying to get his neighbor's attention. He wasn't sure if the sound would carry across the street, but luckily, the man seemed to catch his movement from the corner of his eye. His neighbor tilted his head to the side in question.

Pretending to tear off an imaginary belt, Lee mouthed, "Remove the sash." Gorgeous Naked Guy just looked back at him, puzzled. Not giving up, Lee tried to mime an instruction to turn it the other way since the man was wearing it upside down. His acting skills failed him, however, as his neighbor still didn't get what he was trying to say.

Gorgeous Naked Man suddenly perked up, throwing back his shoulders squarely with a pleased grin on his face. He lifted up three fingers, which just confused Lee. He did it again, then lessened it to two fingers. Then, five fingers. Then, just his pointer finger.

Still not getting it, Lee gave him a helpless shrug. Gorgeous Naked Man then mimed holding up a phone to his ear, finally conveying to Lee that he was trying to give his phone number.

Lee motioned for him to pause as he dashed back to his bedroom to grab his cellphone. Hurrying back to the window, he signaled for his neighbor to do it one more time.

"Hey," Lee greeted as soon as the call connected.

"Hello, neighbor," the man replied. There had been times when Lee wondered how the man would sound like, but none came close to what he was hearing. For one, he didn't know that the man had an English accent. 

"It’s upside down," Lee said with a short chuckle. "The pleats should be facing up."

"Is that so?" 

"Meant to catch crumbs. Or hold opera tickets. Or phone numbers written on bits of napkin from drunk guests."

The man laughed and the sound warmed Lee all over. "I see. Thanks for the tip, but I don't see myself collecting any numbers tomorrow. It's my cousin's wedding, and he's invited the worst crowd for the reception. I'd just give a toast and swing back out as soon as the dancing starts," he paused for moment before asking, "How do you know so much about cummerbunds, if I may ask?"

"I've been invited to the senior prom every year back in high school. I'm no stranger to that sort of faux pas."

This back-and-forth conversation continued, going from one topic to another. A friendly chat between neighbors who had known each other for months. The man was charming and kind of dorky in a cute way. Perfect, but frustratingly unattainable. 

They talked into the night about nothing, everything, and it's all quite wonderful. However, when Lee could no longer hold back his yawn and heavy eyelids, he decided to wind their conversation to a close.

"My name is Richard, by the way. A bit backwards, aren't we? You are?"

"Lee," he said finally. "Lee Pace. I had a really great time tonight."

"It's been lovely talking to you at last," Richard agreed. "Good night, Lee." 

Hearing his name roll off the man's tongue, Lee felt unreasonably thrilled. "Sleep well, Richard."

 

* * *

 

Other than their first actual conversation, they did not get to speak much over the phone after that. Instead, they texted each other throughout the day frequently, as if they were a couple of teenagers.

_How's the wedding?_

**Bloody awful. Aidan's beyond happy, so it was worth it.**

_Any phone numbers tucked in your sash?_

**Not a single one, thankfully.**

His boyfriend wouldn't have allowed it anyway, Lee reasoned out for him.

**Got yours. Does that count?**

 

* * *

   

 **I like your new curtains. Or the lack thereof.**  

_Took it out for cleaning. No extras_

**You should buy new ones. Never know who might be watching.**

_You mean you?_

**Thought I'm allowed to look.**

**Am I not?**

_Maybe_

_How's Aidan?_

**?**

 

* * *

  

_What's with the suitcase?_

**Going on a business trip.**

_Where?_

**Berlin. For a week or so.**

_What do you do anyway?_

**I'm in publishing. You?**

_Theater. Anything I might've read?_

**Wow.**

**Can send you ebooks, if you want.**

**Are you in a production right now?**

_Yeah. Premiere's next month. What's in Berlin?_

While waiting for an answer, Lee debated with himself over whether to invite Richard to the opening night or not. The man might attend with his boyfriend though, and Lee wasn't keen on bearing witness again to their obvious affection with each other.

**Just a seminar and some other business.**

**Too bad I don't have a roaming mobile plan.**

Finger poised to send back a reply, Lee wanted to point out that they could still talk through FaceTime or Skype, but it seemed far too intimate to suggest such ideas to his neighbor, who had been nothing but friendly to him. Richard is in a relationship, he reminded himself. A happy one, by the looks of it.  _'Don't be that person, Lee Pace. Have some dignity.'_

_That's alright. Got your books for company_

**I suppose. See you when I get back.**

_Yeah. Safe trip :)_

  

* * *

 

 **Today** 12:04 am  
**I miss you. Wish you were here.** (!)  
Not Delivered

 

 **Today** 1:15 am  
**Berlin is horrible without you.** (!)  
Not Delivered

 

 **Today** 1:26 am  
**Hope you're not out on a date.** (!)  
Not Delivered

 

* * *

  

As Lee read the book Richard had sent him, he couldn't help but feel like it's been the longest week of his entire life.  

 

* * *

 

Lee hovered by the window, just out of sight, not wanting to seem like he was doing what he was doing, which was waiting for Richard to appear again in his usual spot from across the street. Since receiving the man's text announcing his arrival over an hour ago, Lee hadn't been able to do anything except wander aimlessly around his apartment. 

The doorbell rang, making him frown in annoyance for he was not expecting anyone today. He hurriedly answered it, hoping it was just someone he could send away quickly.

"Hi," Richard greeted with a grin. "Sorry for dropping by like this," he added, not looking apologetic in the least.

Stunned, Lee felt the air rush out of him. Since this was the nearest they had been to each other, he discovered that the distance between their apartments did not do justice to Richard's piercing blue-gray eyes. "H-how d'you know which apartment's mine?" he stammered, his tongue betraying the giddiness he felt over this unexpected visit.

"Five floors up, sixth window from the left. Main floor doesn't count because this is an old building, and the leftmost window opens up to the stairs. You're 405."

"Oh," Lee breathed. "That's really clever of you." 

Richard shrugged. "I like paying attention to details." 

"D'you have a boyfriend?" Lee blurted out, fingernails digging into his palms.

"I don't have—"  
  
"Are you sure? 'Cause I saw this guy with the curly hair and—"

With a smirk, Richard resolutely shook his head at him. "Aidan's my cousin. The one that just got married."

"Cousin?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then—"

His next words were cut off when Richard stepped forward, slid an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. A hand threaded into his hair and brought their lips together at last.

Lee went stiff from shock at first, but Richard continued undeterred, mouth pressing persuasively to coax his lips apart. He gasped from this overwhelming sensation as his mind struggled to catch up with the rest of his body.

Richard seized this chance, kissing him until they were both hungry for more. Consuming. Devouring.

With a heated moan, Lee rocked his hips against Richard's, creating a delicious friction between them. Harder. Faster.

The kiss left him breathless when they part, heaving and sighing with desire.  _'Give me. Take me.'_

"I've missed you so much," Richard whispered to his ear, hands sliding down his back. "Did you—"

Lee didn't wait for the man to finish because he did. He really did. He grabbed Richard by the nape of his neck for an impassioned kiss, answering the question in the most effective and deliberate manner. He then pulled free and walked backwards to his living room, leaving Richard dazed by the entrance.

"Close the door behind you," Lee purred with a suggestive grin. "I'll draw the curtains."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are both welcome and much appreciated :)


End file.
